Wild rocket, Diplotaxis tenuifolia, is a specialty leaf vegetable in the Brassicaceae family. Wild rocket is also known as arugula, sand mustard, sand rocket, Lincoln's weed, white rocket, and wall rocket. Wild rocket is a flowering plant that is a fast growing, cool season crop and flowers under long days and high temperatures. Unlike lettuce, arugula is not bitter and the branches are often used as an ingredient in salads.
Wild rocket is native to Europe and Western Asia. However, wild rocket may be found in temperate zones throughout much of the world. Wild rocket is an erect mustard-like plant with branching stems that can exceed half a meter in height. Yellow flowers grow from the top of branches of the stems, and the fruit is a straight, flat silique that can be up to five centimeters long. Wild rocket also has long leaves that can be lobbed, and the foliage is aromatic when crushed. Wild rocket generally grows in clumps on the ground in various habitats.
Wild rocket is an important and valuable vegetable crop. Accordingly, there is a need for new wild rocket varieties. In particular, there is a need for improved flat wild rocket varieties that are stable, high yielding, and agronomically sound.